Winx Club - Episode 118/4Kids Script
Senior Witches Go to Earth Scene: The Quad, Alfea * Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom are gathered on the quad.* Musa: 'So, what's up, B? '''Bloom: '''Let's wait for Stella. '''Musa: '''Well, where is she? '''Tecna: '''From my calculations she tends to be an average of 14.5 minutes late. Which would mean she is about to arrive right...now. * Stella arrives.* '''Flora: '''That's very impressive. '''Stella: '*breathlessly* I'm here! 'Bloom: '''I'm glad you made it. '''Stella: '*breathlessly* Sorry! I lost track of time. I was colour-coordinating my notebooks with my pens. Whew! It makes outfit selection more manageable. 'Tecna: '''Stella! Bloom has something really important to tell us. '''Bloom: '''I called you guys here to apologise to you guys. '''Flora: '''It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes. '''Bloom: '''But I got you guys into serious trouble. Maybe it's best if I move out of the dorm. * Flora sighs unhappily.* '''Stella: '''No way! You have no idea how much we'd miss you. I've cause plenty of trouble and you always stood by me so ''don't even think about it! ''You are staying! '''Flora: '''Yeah! We'll all get through this together. That's what friends are for. '''Musa: '''She's right, Bloom. All for one and one for all. That's the way we roll. '''Tecna: '''Do you know how low the probability of finding a friend has amazing as you is like? '''Bloom: '''You're being so nice to me. I honestly feel like I don't deserve it. Think about it, you girls could get expelled because of what ''I ''did at Red Fountain. '''Flora: '''No, we won't get expelled. We're meant to be here, it's our destiny. '''Bloom: '''Yeah, well, lately I've been wondering if it's mine. Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Bloom is alone in her room, packing a bag.* '''Bloom: '''We're going home, Kiko. I got my friends in trouble, made a fool of myself in front of the entire community, and now I'm the laughing-stock of Magix! Brandon hasn't bothered to call either. Hmph, and his name isn't even Brandon! It's Prince Sky. The more I think about it, maybe I shouldn't come back. Mom will know what to do. * Bloom finishes packing her bag and peak out from her room.* * The others are in the common room, Stella reading a book, Flora reading a magazine, Tecna on her laptop, and Musa listening to music.* '''Bloom: '''I'm sure they'll understand if I don't say goodbye. * Bloom shuts the door.* * Bloom uses magic on a nearby plant and it uses it's vine to open the window.* '''Bloom: '''Let's get out of here, Kiko. Come on, sweetie. * Kiko goes to Bloom and she picks him up.* * The vine curls around Bloom and her bag and lift her out the window and down onto the quad.* * Bloom leaves Alfea and gets on a bus.* * The bus takes her to Magix and Bloom walks to the station.* * Stormy notices Bloom walking with a bag and follows her.* '''Bloom: '''Here's the station, Kiko. * Stormy gasps when she realises where Bloom has gone.* '''Station: '''Welcome to the Magix Municipal Station. Please watch your step. Where would you like to go? '''Bloom: '''Earth please. '''Station: '''Have a pleasant transport. * Bloom disappears in a bright light.* * Stormy makes a thoughtful sound.* Scene: Cafe, Magix * The Trix are sat around a table in the cafe. '''Stormy: '''I followed her to the station, she went back home. * Icy gasps.* '''Stormy: '''And she had this look on her face. She was all depressed '''Icy: '''Come on, girls, we are going to planet Earth. '''Darcy: '''Great. What are we going to pack? '''Icy: '''Just your toothbrush and your Whisperian Crystals. Without her fairy friends there to hold her hand she'll be easy pickings. '''Darcy: '''The Dragon Fire is ''finally ''going to be ours. Scene: Bloom's House, Gardenia * Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa are sitting in the living room.* '''Bloom: '''I really messed up. '''Vanessa: '''Bloom, you're at a new school, with friends, in a whole other dimension. Give yourself a break. '''Mike: '''Everybody makes mistakes. It's all part of growing up. '''Vanessa: '''That's right. '''Bloom: '''I still feel really terrible about it. '''Vanessa: '''I know what you need: two days of your Mom's home cooking. * Vanessa goes to sit on the arm of Bloom's chair and puts an arm around her.* '''Vanessa: '''I'm making your favourite tonight: pizza with extra cheese. * Vanessa kisses the top of Bloom's head.* '''Bloom: '''Mom, um, I've done a lot of thinking lately. Maybe I shouldn't go back. I could stay and go to regular high school. You guys keep saying how happy you are that I'm at Alfea. So would you be really disappointed in me if I dropped out? * Vanessa's inner spirit shows that she is upset be this, even though she is smiling.* '''Mike: '''We'll support you whatever you choose. All we want is for you to be happy, that's what makes us happy. * Mike's inner spirit shows that he is also upset by Bloom dropping out.* '''Bloom: '''You guys! Remember my powers, I can see you're not happy. Scene: The Streets of Gardenia * Bloom is riding her bike around Gardenia.* '''Mitzi: '''My, oh my! If it isn't the freak of Gardenia! How's reform school Bloom? * Mitzi pulls up in a car.* '''Mitzi: '''Wait a minute, you bicycle-riding reject. You're back home in the middle of a school year. That must mean you got kicked out. '''Bloom: '''Just buzz off. * Bloom rides off.* '''Mitzi: '''Ah! Hey! Wait! * Mitzi drives alongside Bloom.* '''Mitzi: '''Bloom! How is it even possible to get kicked out of reform school? '''Bloom: '''Just leave me alone, Mitzi! '''Mitzi: '''I know! You were too much of a reject to even hang out with the criminals! * Mitzi laughs meanly.* '''Mitzi: '''You're such a loser! * Mitzi drives away.* '''Mitzi: '''Loser! Scene: Bloom's Room, Gardenia * Bloom is sitting at her drawing desk and drawing a picture of Alfea.* * She crumples up the drawing and throws it on the ground with countless others.* * It then shows Bloom sitting at the window in her room looking out wistfully.* * She is then shown reading her book about fairies late at night.* Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Musa, Stella, Tecna, and Flora stand before Faragonda's desk.* * Faragonda sits at her desk and Griselda stands beside her.* '''Faragonda: '''I can't let you go. With your powers diminished it would be far too dangerous. It's out of the question! '''Flora: '''But we're worried! '''Faragonda: '''I understand but I cannot give you permission to leave the school grounds, under any circumstances. Please allow me to remind you, you are on academic probation, young ladies. '''Musa: '''But, Bloom needs us! '''Griselda: '''Miss Musa! '''Faragonda: '''This discussion is over. Go back to your classroom and let us deal with this situation. You're dismissed. Scene: Outsde the Winx's Dorm, Alfea '''Flora: '''She said no. '''Stella: '''Well, what does no mean really? '''Musa: '''Um, what are you saying? '''Tecna: '''Don't answer that. We're on probation, it's not a good time to take any risks. * The Winx enter their dorm.* * Musa and Flora make unhappy sounds.* '''Stella: '''Oh, come on! If I were gone, I'd want you to go get me, no matter what! '''Musa: '''Words, Stella. It's whack that we can't do anything about it. '''Stella: '''Yes, we can, 'cause I'm going! Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia * Vanessa and Bloom are working in the shop.* '''Vanessa: '''Mmm, I don't have any pink jigsaw blossoms left, I'm sorry. We'll get some more tomorrow morning. '''Customer: '''What a shame, they're my daughter's favourite, and today's her birthday. * Bloom uses her magic to turn a red bunch of jigsaw blossoms into pink.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, Mom, I found some in the back. Here. * Bloom brings the flowers to the customer.* '''Customer: '''Thank you! * The customer leaves.* '''Vanessa: '''Honey, did you really find those flowers in the back? '''Bloom: '''Flora taught me that trick. I miss her. '''Vanessa: '''Oh, don't get sad, sweetie, we'll work it out. * Bloom and Vanessa hug.* * Outside the Trix are watching through the glass.* '''Icy: '''No wonder she's such a big dork. Can you believe this planet? '''Stormy: '''It's totally full of lame-o's. '''Icy: '''They shouldn't call if planet Earth, they should call is planet Pathetic. Scene: The Streets of Gardenia * Bloom is walking home with Kiko.* '''Bloom: '''You know Earth is not so bad. It's nice to be here again, there's TV here and tasty food and of course, no witches. Right? I think I could get used to the slower pace. * Headlights flick on and point at Bloom.* * Both Kiko and Bloom are surprised and Kiko jumps into Bloom's arms. '''Mitzi: '''Bloom! '''Bloom: '''Huh? * Kiko jumps back onto the ground.* '''Mitzi: '''We have show-and-tell tomorrow at school. Can I bring you? I was going to bring my scooter but you'd be better. '''Bloom: '''Don't expect me to dignify that with an answer. '''Mitzi: '''Come on! * Bloom and Kiko start to walk away.* '''Mitzi: '''No one has ever brought a reform school dropout to show-and-tell. Okay, if I had no driver's licence and no friends I'd be ashamed too. Oh well. * Mitzi starts to drive off.* '''Bloom: '''I have plenty of friends, Mitzi! * Mitzi stops driving beside Bloom.* '''Mitzi: '''Imaginary friends don't count. '''Bloom: '''Whatever! Why don't you do me a favour? Why don't you pretend like I don't exist? Okay? '''Mitzi: '''That won't be too hard, you're nobody. * Mitzi drives past Bloom, right near Kiko is.* '''Bloom: '''Watch out, Kiko! * Mitzi just laughs and keeps driving at Kiko.* * Kiko jumps out of the way in time.* '''Bloom: '''All right, that's it! ''Oink-us Intercept-us! * Bloom uses magic to turn Mitzi's scooter into a pig.* * Mitzi screams and rides the bucking pig away.* * Bloom laughs.* 'Bloom: '''Bring ''that to show-and-tell! * Laughing Bloom starts walking again.* Scene: Bloom's House, Gardenia * Bloom arrives home and goes inside.* * Mike is hanging upside down.* 'Mike: '''Bloom, watch out! * The Trix are standing inside the living room, Mike is being hung upside down, Knut has Vanessa.* '''Bloom: '''You three?! What's going on here?! '''Icy: '''You have something that belongs to us. We're here to take it back. We want your power and we're gonna take it from you. Unless of course you want to hand it over. '''Bloom: '''Never! '''Icy: '''Then you're gonna have to deal with Knut. He's new and improved; he's been working out, Ogre pilates and such. * Knut roars.* * Bloom gasps.* * Ogre runs at Bloom and throws her out of the front door.* * Bloom groans and tries to stand while Knut follows her out.* * Knut tries to hit her with his fist but Bloom rolls out of the way.* '''Bloom: '''It's Winx time! * Bloom transforms into her Winx form.* * Knut laughs menacingly and runs at Bloom but she flies up, out of the way.* '''Bloom: '''I don't care if you're buff or not, you're dreaming if you think you have a chance to take me. * Bloom throws a fireball at Knut.* '''Icy: '''we are so not renewing his gym membership! * The Trix appears outside.* '''Icy: '''As for you Bloom, you're over! '''Trix: '''Witch-up time! '''Icy: '''Hey, Stormy, you soften her up! '''Stormy: '''No problem! * Stormy send lightning bolts at Bloom.* * Bloom dodges them and flies away.* '''Icy: '''Get her! * The Trix follow Bloom.* * Darcy attacks with her magic.* '''Darcy: '''End of the line, pixie! * Darcy's attack becomes a net in the sky that Bloom is blocked by, she is trapped on the other side by the Trix.* * Icy sends ice shards at Bloom.* '''Icy: '''Like I always say, "if it's got wings, pin it to the wall". * Bloom puts up a shield against the ice shards.* * Bloom starts to get tired.* '''Stormy: '''She blocked you! * Bloom drops her shield.* '''Stormy: '''I'll take care of her! * Stormy flies at Bloom and grabs her.* * She throws Bloom through the air.* '''Icy: '''Give us your power, Bloom! It's our destiny to have it! '''Stormy: '''Yeah! Give it up! '''Bloom: '''No way! * Stormy sends another lightning attack at Bloom, which she counters with her own fire attack, which meet in midair.* * Down in the park a couple sees the attack light up the sky.* '''Woman: '''Look, honey, fireworks. '''Stormy: '''We're not breaking her! * Bloom is breathing hard and exhausted.* '''Icy: '''Well, if she won't listen to us, maybe she'll be a good girl and listen to her parents. * The Trix disappear.* '''Bloom: *'confusedly* Listen to my parents? Oh no! * Bloom quickly flies back to her house.* * She arrives back home to find the door open.* 'Bloom: '''Oh, no, no, no, no, no. '''Icy: '''Just in tie to see your parents disappear. * The Trix have summoned a back hole and are holding Mike and Vanessa over it.* '''Bloom: '''Mom! Dad! '''Mike: '''Bloom! Help! '''Bloom: '''Stop it! You better let my parents go, Icy, right this minute! '''Stormy: '''We're gonna flush your parents down the vortex toilet, unless we get your power. '''Bloom: '''I'm warning you, let them go. This is between you and me. * Icy laughs.* '''Icy: '''Pull the handle! * Bloom gasps.* '''Bloom: '''Uh, no! * Mike and Vanessa fall, screaming, into the black hole.* '''Bloom: '''No! * Bloom dives into the black hole after them.* '''Bloom: '''Hang on! * Bloom continues to fly after them and catches them before they disappear and pulls them out again.* '''Icy: '''You look tired. Why don't you have a seat? * Icy hits Bloom with an ice attack and Bloom hit the ground, dropping her parents.* * Bloom sits up, looking exhausted.* '''Icy: '''You're up Darcy! * Darcy hits Bloom from behind with another attack.* '''Stormy: '''My turn now! ''Electric booty kick! * While Bloom tries to stand, Stormy zaps her in the butt with two lightning attacks.* 'Icy: '''You've got no chance, your powers are diluted. We know all about it, it's all over the chat rooms. Besides the Dragon Fire should be ours! Our coven earned the right to have it. They spent centuries tracking its last remaining pieces and when they finally located it on Sparx they put a spell on the whole planet, freezing it, turning it into a sea of ice. The ultimate power was within their grasp, but the guardian of the flame tricked them, that nymph hid the Dragon Fire inside the heir to the kingdom's throne. Inside you, Bloom! '''Bloom: '''You're saying I'm the heir to the throne of Sparx. That I'm a princess? '''Icy: '''Yeah, but once you lose the flame, you'll be just a figurehead. Ready ladies? '''Darcy and Stormy: '''Yeah! '''Icy: '''All right, let's finish what our coven started! * Bloom stands, still exhausted.* '''Icy: '''Let's get the Dragon Fire! '''Bloom: '*weakly* No! I won't let you get it. '''Darcy: '''It's not up to you. * Icy freezes Bloom to the cabinet, while Darcy and Stormy laugh.* '''Icy: '''This is it. It's so over for you, there's nothing you can do now. '''Bloom: '''I feel so weak. I can't move. '''Icy: '''This is the part where the little Freshman realises she's been beaten. You weren't by any chance voted most likely to mess up and let the ultimate power fall into the hands of witches, were you? 'Cause that's what's happening. When I first got to Cloud Tower all I wanted to do was rule the school. Now, four years later, I'll rule the universe. Let's get started, Darcy. '''Darcy: '''Bloom, you just relax, okay? * Darcy hits Bloom with an attack and Bloom screams.* '''Darcy: '''Look at her. She's so weak. This'll be like taking lunch money from a middle schooler. '''Icy: '''If I could feel sorry for her, I would. A whole magic-less lifetime awaits her, a whole powerless existence. Are you ready? Let's conjure the Whisperian Crystals! * The Trix conjure the Whisperian Crystals and the form a triangle.* '''Icy: '''Ladies, we're finally fulfilling the dreams of generations of witches. Just think about it, think about all they went through to get the flame and now we'll be the ones to control the ultimate power. '''Stormy: '''I am so ready! Let's take it now! * The Trix send their magic into the Whisperian triangle.* '''Trix: ''Crystals of Whisperia, dark magic from our kin, reach inside this girl, and steal her powers from within!'' * Red magic flies from Bloom's chest and flies into the triangle.* * Icy laughs.* * Knut enters the room.* 'Knut: '''Whoa, hey there. What's up? '''Icy: '''What's up is the fire is ours. Let's get back to Cloud Tower! * The Trix and Knut disappear.* Scene: Bloom's House, Gardenia * Bloom has fallen unconscious but is waking up.* * Mike is standing over her.* '''Mike: '''Bloom! Wake up! '''Vanessa: '''Are you okay, honey? * Vanessa is also kneeling beside her.* * A bright light appears in the middle of the room and Vanessa gasps.* '''Bloom: '''Oh no, they're back! '''Mike: '''Try to remain calm. * But it is Stella that emerges from the light.* '''Bloom: '''Stella! '''Stella: '''Bloom! You okay? Hey! * Bloom starts to cry.* '''Bloom: '*tearfully* The witches trapped me. They took my power. According to them it's actually the Dragon Fire. '''Vanessa: '''They said with it they'll have unlimited power and be able to take over the whole universe and that includes Earth! '''Stella: '''You know what, Bloom? There is no way we are gonna let them get away with travesty. Nope. Nah-uh-uh. I say you and me and Kiko hop the transport-us back to school, find the other girls, and get your powers back! '''Mike: '''We know you can do it! '''Vanessa: '''Uh huh! * Bloom hugs Mike and Vanessa.* '''Bloom: '''Thanks! '''Vanessa: '''I'll pack you a slice for the road, hon. '''Bloom: '''You guys are the best. Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts